Chica's Magic Rainbow
Chica's Magic Rainbow is the main antagonist and final boss of FNAF World Update 2. They are a mean, bullying rainbow who insults the player in their minigame, and will give them a game over if they lose too many times. Later, when fighting PurpleGeist, they will crush it and reveal themselves as the true final boss. They are voiced by Debi Derryberry. Appearance As their name implies, Chica's Magic Rainbow is a rainbow with two eyes and a mouth with buck teeth, that arches from two white clouds. They only have 3 colors, though, those being Pink, Yellow, and Blue respectively. History Chica's Magic Rainbow first appears in the sky of their minigame as the narrator, watching the player wherever they go. They start off as friendly, cheering the player to keep going. However, after seven deaths, they start to get bitter, insulting the player for dying and, after a certain number of deaths, will try to kill the player themselves. They will also interfere with the game to try to make the player lose, shooting lasers and homing eyes at them. When the player beats the minigame, they can be seen with an annoyed expression on their face. Later on, when the player gets to PurpleGeist, Chica's Magic Rainbow will crush them and appear as the true final boss. After crushing PurpleGeist, they will mock the player for thinking they would let them beat the game, calling them a "stupid idiotic moron". They then will begin to charge their Rainbow Cannon attack, sending out Mini Rainbows to take out the player's party. If the player lets them charge their attack, then they will receive a game over. If the rainbow is defeated, they will insult the player, calling them a cheater and threatening them that the next time they see a rainbow, that rainbow is Chica's Magic Rainbow themselves, coming to the player's house. They will then explode and disappear. Gallery B9C5092B-5AF0-401F-B79E-71E400F9FC2F.png|Chica's Magic Rainbow attacking. RainbowAttack2.png|Chica's Magic Rainbow defeated. 491003C1-5348-425E-9CE6-E3642ED413E7.png|Chica's Magic Rainbow's texture for the "Great Job!" image. This also applies when she has had enough of the player dying or muting the voice. 89ECB206-16B5-4AE0-93D0-865B31C45CE6.png|Chica's Magic Rainbow as a trophy. 25F364FA-FAF5-4879-86A0-BB2019F8EB53.png|Chica's Magic Rainbow lacking eyes. 0EF5BC03-8191-4CD5-B091-50FE8B303C42.gif|"Prepare for rainbow overload!" C3C60668-3D11-49AA-96EC-52D16EA5F421.png|Chica's Magic Rainbow before using her rainbow attack. Trivia *Chica's Magic Rainbow is similar to Flowey from Undertale. They both act friendly towards the player before revealing their sinister, insulting selves. They also both look like harmless, joyful objects (A flower and a rainbow) with 2 eyes and a mouth. They are both the final boss of a certain ending after killing the false finale boss (PurpleGeist for Rainbow, Asgore for Flowey). Also, the code for Chica's Magic Rainbow's mini-game uses code from Mr. Chipper and Scott Cawthon, much like how Flowey uses all the monsters in the underground and the 6 human souls to achieve his boss form. *Originally, after exploding, Chica's Magic Rainbow would then call the player a 'dumbass'. This was removed in an update. *The Rainbow Cannon shares the same colors as the Rainbow: Pink, Yellow, and Blue. Navigation Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Magic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Creation Category:Genderless Category:Game Bosses Category:Contradictory Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Possessed Objects Category:Self-Aware